facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkham Asylum (The Batman)
'Arkham Asylum '''is a home for the criminally insane in The Batman where they attempt to cure inmates and patients there. It is filled with a colorful band of dangerous psychopaths such as Joker, Penguin, the Ventriloquist and Mr. Freeze. Known Inmates *'Joker: 'Joker is the Clown Prince of Crime and is probably the most dangerous of all the inmates. He has escaped several times and committed many crimes such as attempted assassinations on the mayor, robberies, Joker Venom attacks and other crimes he just acts as one big joke. *'Harley Quinn: 'Harley Quinn was turned insane by both being fired from her job and from Joker. She was Joker's girlfriend and helped him in many crimes but her biggest crime was destroying the place she worked at with several bombs while the staff and audience were inside. *'Penguin: 'Penguin is a Cobblepot family member and a greedy man with a disease which makes him look like a Human/Bird hybrid. He escaped several times and had committed crimes such as thievery on bird-related valuable goods and attempted murder. *'Riddler: 'Riddler is an insane man who loves riddles. He kidnaps victims to force them to play in his deadly games. *'Mr. Freeze: 'Mr. Freeze can only survive in 0 temperatures. He has the ability to freeze things and people. He has committed many crimes such as robberies, freezing victims and attempting to put Gotham City in a deadly never-ending winter. *'Man-Bat: 'Man-Bat is an psychopathic and insane doctor who transforms into a mutant bat. He kidnapped Ethan Bennett once and attacked several victims as well as helping Penguin in robberies under his control. *'The Ventriloquist and Scarface: 'The Ventriloquist has split personality and allows his "friend" Scarface control him and make him commit crimes such as attempted murder and robberies. *'Hugo Strange: 'Hugo Strange once worked at Arkham Asylum but soon turned into one of the inmates there. He was responsible for creating the city's ultimate criminal mastermind, D.A.V.E., and his cruel methods in "curing" the insane. *'Killer Croc: 'Killer Croc is a human/crocodile hybrid who has superhuman strength and can breathe under water for a long period of time. He committed crimes such as robberies and attempting to flood Gotham City. *'Bane: 'Bane is a mercenary who can gain superhuman strength from a special venom. He committed crimes such as attempted murder and robberies. *'Firefly: 'Firefly is a mercenary who uses fire-based weaponry and a battlesuit alongside a jetpack. He committed crimes such as sabotuages and attempting to destroy Gotham City with the nuclear power plant. *'Original Clayface: 'Clayface was a former detective who was turned insane by Joker and soon became exposed to a deadly chemical which transformed him into Clayface. He then committed crimes which mainly involved attempted murder on Joker. *'Clayface II: 'The second Clayface robbed the cure of the original Clayface which transformed him into another Clayface. He attacked several victims when he became enraged. *'Poison Ivy: 'Poison Ivy is a teenage girl who transformed into a Human/Plant hybrid. She committed crimes such as kidnapping Gotham's most powerful people and attempted murder on Commissioner Gordon. *'Spellbinder: 'Spellbinder is a magician capable of controlling people with his powers. He tried to rob Gotham's richest people with their Butlers. *'Cluemaster: 'Cluemaster turned to a life of crime after his tantrum at the Quiz Show. He attempted to murder three captives. *'Ragdoll: 'Ragdoll was a professional thief who mainly committed robberies and his skills at thievery matched Catwoman's. *'Black Mask: 'Black Mask is a crime lord who attempted to destroy Gotham. *'Maxie Zeus: 'Zeus attempted to to take over Gotham. *'Killer Moth: '''Moth was a simple criminal turned to a moth-like beast and helped Penguin.